Ladybug
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a school student in Paris. With her Miraculous, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero Ladybug. She is voiced by Anouck Hautbois in the French version and Cristina Vee, who also voices Meiko Mochizuki, Mio Akiyama, Homura Akemi, Hawk, Sailor Mars and Morgiana, in the English version. Appearance Marinette is half-French and half-Chinese. She has light blue eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue highlights that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red bands. She wears a dark gray overshirt with sleeves and a collar that are white with pink polka dots and outlined with black. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with a black collar and sleeve line and a design below the collar with black leaves and pink flowers. Also, she has pink jeans and light pink dress shoes with dark red soles. She wears the earrings, which are silver when not holding Tikki. As Ladybug, she wears a red suit with a black collar and black spots. Above her hips, she wears her yo-yo around them with the string, and she wears a red mask with black spots. Her earrings become red with five black spots, and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons. Her hair and her eyes become slightly bluer. Personality A kind and clumsy girl, Marinette is happy, cheerful, effervescent, and generous. She loves fashion, her friends and family, and her crush Adrien. But she does struggle with self-confidence and self-esteem. If a situation she deems dangerous, like doing something for Adrien or losing a book that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous and awkward, failing to keep calm and being quick to panic. She deeply cares for other people, and she usually puts their feelings and interests before her own, in some cases being at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator", when she gets irritated with Chloé to the point that, as Ladybug, she refuses to continue watching her to protect her. She can also act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tries to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. Although she is absentminded and acts before thinking at times, mostly if Adrien is involved or she is panicking about a dilemma, she is extremely clever, like hiding her signature in her bowler hat design that exposes Chloé for stealing her design. As Ladybug, she retains many of the ways she normally acts as Marinette, but she is much stronger and more confident. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wit comes out a lot more, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. Her superhero job is a very serious business to her; she strives to rescue everyone, including the people who became akumatized supervillains. Ladybug, highly aware of how popular and loved she is, is firm in not telling anyone her secret identity, including her partner, Cat Noir, in fear of dissatisfying everyone with her plain, less amazing alter ego. No matter how hard the tasks before her are, she will do everything in her power to set things right and bring peace back to those in trouble. Powers and abilities As a civilian Marinette has talent in fashion design. She sketches ideas in a notebook, and she can sew by hand or with a machine. Using computer software to create graphic designs is also an ability Marinette possesses for creating things. She wears her own creations, such as her little purse, and she also makes things for others, like Adrien's scarf and the bakery's logo. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat that she made is good enough to be recognized by a professional designer, Gabriel, despite the fact that she has never made one before. She is also very skilled at video games, easily beating Max and getting the highest score in the entire school. Marinette has high stamina, endurance, and agility, even in her civilian form, as displayed in Timebreaker. Marinette has also run long distances without stopping in several episodes. She is also quite stealthy, as she frequently sneaks up on Adrien and other people without being noticed. As Ladybug Ladybug has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and if she spins fast enough, even a shield. After an evil akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo and throw it to grab it, remove the energy that Hawk Moth charged it with, and release it as a normal butterfly. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. However, it drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. Trivia *The "Ladybug Vision" shown after using her Lucky Charm is not a superpower, but instead a tool to allow the viewer to see what will happen.Thomas Astruc's Twitter *Marinette is similar to Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. **Both main characters are in high school. **Both wear red and black. **Both solve their problems quickly. References Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Magical Girls Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Female Category:The Messiah Category:Teenagers Category:Heartbroken Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Vigilante Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Nurturer Category:Egalitarian Category:Artistic Category:Nemesis Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rivals Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Officials Category:Stalkers Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Forgivers Category:Super Hero Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Neutral Good Category:Legacy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:The Hero Category:Political Category:Damsel in distress Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Guardians Category:Falsely Accused Category:Envious Category:Book Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Deal Makers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Empowered Category:The Chosen One Category:Internet Heroes Category:Famous Category:Love Rivals Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Narrators Category:Titular Category:Lethal Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Passionate Learners